


Чужая любовь

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Менее всего Джон ожидает встретить здесь Майкрофта – в крупном торговом центре Милана, возле ювелирного отдела.





	Чужая любовь

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте есть чуть-чуть драмы, чуть-чуть юмора, чуть-чуть детектива, чуть-чуть (если очень приглядеться) эротики, но ни один из этих жанров нельзя выделить как доминирующий.

***  
Менее всего Джон ожидает встретить здесь Майкрофта – в крупном торговом центре Милана, возле ювелирного отдела. В смысле одежда и аксессуары негласного правительства всегда безупречны, но Джон отчего-то привык списывать их на безукоризненный вкус холмсовских подчинённых.   
– Здравствуйте, мистер Холмс, – решительно подходит он к мужчине. – Не ожидал Вас тут увидеть. Если б не зонтик – даже не поверил бы своим глазам.   
– Добрый день, доктор Ватсон, – чуть-чуть склоняет голову старший Холмс, в чьём взгляде насмешка сплавляется с лёгкой тревогой. – Я тоже не ожидал вас тут встретить.   
– Я приехал к давнему другу, – зачем-то оправдывается Джон, и это заставляет высказать то, о чём стоило бы молчать: – Но никак не думал, что вы полетите в другую страну, чтобы… выбрать булавку для галстука. Особенно спустя… Господи, Шерлок меньше чем полгода назад… это не моё дело, простите.   
– Верно, – по-змеиному улыбается ставший единственным Холмс. – Не ваше. Хотя выбор запонок тут тоже весьма неплох, рекомендую.   
Рекомендует он… самая дешевая пара здешних запонок обойдётся Джону в две месячные зарплаты.   
Уходить Холмс почему-то не торопится, однако присутствие Джона его… нервирует? Наверное, в другой ситуации Ватсон ушёл бы сам, но сейчас он в самом деле ждёт Рикардо, товарища по афганским проблемам, и встретиться они договорились именно здесь. А ещё злость на Майкрофта так никуда и не делась – за эти пять месяцев две недели и четыре дня… может, Холмс и пожалел уже о своём поступке, но по его виду никак не скажешь, что он не то что раскаивается, но хотя бы чувствует вину за предательство брата.   
А потом вдруг доходит, что Майкрофт здесь может находиться по каким-нибудь своим секретным делам – давным-давно Шерлок намекал, что разведка и контрразведка входят в сферу интересов брата. Может, Джон тут… какую-нибудь сверхсекретную правительственную спецоперацию срывает? Но ведь Майкрофт сказал бы об этом прямо, не так ли?   
– Надеюсь, моё присутствие не вредит интересам короны? – стараясь быть столь же ядовитым, как и собеседник, всё же интересуется доктор.   
Майкрофт кривится, будто у него заболи разом все зубы, и выдавливает из себя:   
– Ну чем же вы могли бы помешать короне, Джон?   
Судя по интонации, самопровозглашенное британское правительство желает Джону провалиться сквозь все этажи торгового центра – сразу на подземную стоянку. Но хоть врать не стал.   
– Мало ли, – неискренне улыбается Ватсон, – вдруг вы ищете шпионов среди… владельцев вон того кафе. Можем зайти, посидеть… готов отвлекать собой внимание от вашей важной персоны.   
Он отлично сознаёт, что желание позлить собеседника – детское и ничем не мотивированное. Почти ничем. Он допускает, что своим присутствием напоминает Майкрофту о брате. Возможно, даже причиняет ему боль. Но… самому ему больно настолько, что месть Холмсу не кажется чем-то постыдным.   
– Шпионы в кафе… вы меня с кем-то спутали, Джон, – Холмс смотрит куда-то поверх плеча Ватсона и вдруг кивает. – Что ж, давайте зайдём. Я так понимаю, ваш армейский товарищ задерживается.   
Ватсон оборачивается, но в том направлении, куда глядел Майкрофт, нет ничего особо интересного. Бутик с женской одеждой, салон красоты, ещё какие-то женские мелочи… на секунду он даже всерьёз подумывает, что у правительства роман с его пышногрудой помощницей. Хотя нет, конечно же, служебные романы вряд ли во вкусе Майкрофта.   
– Откуда вы… про то, что армейский товарищ? – запоздало спохватывается он. – Впрочем, кого я спрашиваю, да.   
Майкрофт выбирает столик в углу – так, чтобы видеть одновременно и громадную панораму из окна, и стеклянную перегородку, отделяющую кафе от холла торгового центра. Заказывает кофе – без молока и сахара. Всё из той же вредности Джон просит тирамису и капучино. Нервничающий Майкрофт – зрелище редкостное, и впервые становится настолько понятным поведение Шерлока, который всеми силами старался вывести брата из себя.   
Хотя да, он не Шерлок… если Майкрофт совсем уж разозлится, придётся просить в Италии политическое убежище. Даже сознавая, что эмиграция не поможет, Джон не перестаёт навязывать своё присутствие. О чём они разговаривают – он уже не имеет ни малейшего понятия… по сути он сейчас выпускает пар, а Майкрофт почти лениво парирует его не особо искусные удары. Наверняка у серого кардинала Королевства хватает опыта в таких… медоточивых разговорах, но вряд ли обычные противники этого интригана вооружены напоминаниями о брате.   
Момент, когда раздражение Майкрофта сменяется насмешливым благодушием, Джон осознаёт не сразу. Вот только что Холмс стискивал в пальцах рукоять зонта, прямой, как этот самый зонт-трость, и столь же несгибаемый – и вдруг откидывается на мягкую спинку стула, расслабляя руки, и в тёмной стали глаз посверкивают синие искры.   
– Я не слишком долго? – раздаётся за спиной низкий, чуть протяжный голос. 

Ватсон вскакивает – больше от неожиданности. Майкрофт тоже поднимается, безупречно выверенным движением отодвигает стул и помогает присесть появившейся… особе. Неуклюже здороваясь, Джон во все глаза разглядывает спутницу Холмса, пока Майкрофт движением руки подзывает официанта и заказывает двойной эспрессо. Девушка – модельного роста и такой же комплекции – насмешливо улыбается яркими, чётко очерченными губами. Длинные пепельные кудри удачно подчёркивают высокие скулы и как-то отвлекают внимание от излишне резкой линии подбородка. Под воздушным шифоном короткой блузки, как быстро успел оценить Ватсон, почти плоская грудь – но при шикарных длинных ногах, облачённых лишь в узкие светлые шорты, на это даже внимания можно не обращать.   
– Доктор Джон Ватсон, – церемонно представляет его Майкрофт. – Лучший друг моего брата Шерлока, – и добавляет с выверенной жестокостью: – Бывший друг.   
– Простите, – с какой-то неожиданной искренностью произносит девушка, взмахнув длинными, ярко накрашенными ресницами. Почему-то от этой манекенщицы или кем тут она работает, Джон такой искренности не ждал. И… она, получается, знает о Шерлоке? Не случайная подружка, значит?   
Или… Майкрофт что, намекает, что он Шерлоку не только другом был?   
– Нет-нет-нет, я вовсе не… – сообразив, насколько нелепо себя ведёт, Ватсон качает головой. – Не за что просить прощения, я хотел сказать. Простите, а Ваше имя?   
– А… – как-то знакомо удивляется манекенщица и столь же знакомо улыбается. – Антея.   
Майкрофт расслабленно закидывает ногу на ногу и смотрит на свою спутницу, будто спектакль наблюдает. Не забывая оценивать реакцию Джона.   
– Как, и Вы тоже – Антея? – несколько нервно реагирует Ватсон, не скрывая насмешки. Понять бы ещё, кто над кем тут вообще подшучивает… и какую реальную должность может занимать эта девица с внешностью пустоголовой фотомодели. – И у вас это тоже ненастоящее имя?   
– Разумеется, – красивых все же девиц берут в охрану Холмса. – Видите ли, мой бра… кхм…. мой бравый Майкрофт очень любит это имя.   
Объект беседы вдруг с чего-то начинает пристально разглядывать манжеты на своей белоснежной рубашке.   
– Бравый Майкрофт? – протягивает Ватсон. – У меня ощущение, что мы говорим о разных людях. Я бы применил к нему другие… эпитеты. Да и для Майкрофта, – на всякий случай Джон косится в сторону замолчавшего правительства, – слово «бравый» вроде бы как синоним слову «глупый».   
Майкрофт продолжает улыбаться, девица вновь взмахивает ресницами, и вновь что-то знакомое чудится в разрезе её глаз – дивно-синего, почти небывалого оттенка. Чуть резковато дёргает рукой, так, что вьющийся локон выбивается из причёски и падает на лицо, упругий светлый завиток задевает яркую помаду.   
– Возможно… я просто лучше его знаю? – слишком низким голосом произносит блондинка, с чего-то краснея и придвигаясь поближе к своему шефу.   
Ладонь Майкрофта удивительно нежным движением накрывает руки девушки, и Джон мимоходом отмечает, что ладони у неё очень крупные. И сочувствует ей. Вероятно, тяжелый костяк – при такой комплекции тяжело соответствовать модельным стандартам. Даже странно, что Холмс вообще такое требует – Антея-1 анорексией явно не страдала.   
– Наверное, – несколько рассеянно кивает он. Просто чтобы что-то сказать. Сейчас, глядя на смущённую девушку и неожиданно галантного Майкрофта, он стыдится, что вообще навязался Холмсу. – Наверное, мне пора.   
– Почему, ведь ваш друг же еще не подошёл, – вскидывается девушка и осекается под пристальным взглядом Джона. С Холмсами хотя бы всё понятно, но эта…   
Майкрофт громко и совсем неэлегантно хмыкает, лениво поднимая голову:   
– Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что своих сотрудников я выбираю за красивые глаза?   
Блондинка слишком спешно отворачивается, вновь вызывая сочувствие. Да уж… человеческие чувства Холмсам в принципе неведомы. Так прямо заявить в присутствии влюблённой девушки, что она – не более чем правильно выбранный сотрудник… Шерлок точно так же обращался с Молли. Теперь понятно, с кого пример брал.   
– Я скорее недоумеваю, за что окружающие выбирают вас.   
– Вы лично про меня или про Холмсов вообще? – осведомляется Майкрофт, поднимаясь. – Простите, но мне думается, что вон тот шатен с седыми висками ищет именно Вас. И, простите ещё раз, кажется, нам уже пора. 

Удаляющуюся пару Ватсон провожает взглядом долго и с отчетливым сожалением: девушка чем-то неуловимо зацепила, и совсем не хочется упускать её из виду. Вроде бы не красавица, по крайней мере по общепринятым меркам, но… она уникальна. Увы, если вдобавок она предана Майкрофту, то шансов всё равно никаких, а здесь именно преданность. И как он только таких находит? Умных, ярких, верных… и глаза, что бы там Холмс ни говорил, просто восхитительны.   
Рикардо без разговоров выходит вслед за ним на улицу и тоже провожает взглядом удаляющуюся пару. Майкрофт церемонно поддерживает спутницу под локоть, и Джон с лёгким ехидством отмечает, что у девушки туфли без каблуков – в противном случае Майкрофт оказался бы ниже своей помощницы. Впрочем, это ещё и лишнее свидетельство отношения девушки к шефу. Кремовый шифон Антеи-2 так и льнёт к строгому костюму, и лёгкий ветер то и дело отбрасывает пепельные локоны в сторону короткой мужской стрижки.   
– Своеобразные у тебя… знакомые, – со странными интонациями произносит друг.   
– Да… не обращай внимания на Майкрофта, – кивает Джон и улыбается с некоторым усилием. – По сравнению с… братом у него ещё вполне приличный характер. Просто жалею, что не попытался познакомиться с девушкой поближе. В конце концов, у Майкрофта Антея-1 есть.   
– Девушкой? – ещё более странным тоном усмехается Рикардо. – Уверен? Какие-то у этой девушки странные повадки… для девушки. Не говоря уж о мышцах.   
Джон теряется, на секунду допуская мысль, что Майкрофт мог бы… а ведь, собственно, он никогда не пытался выяснить, какие вообще у Майкрофта предпочтения. В этот момент ладонь Холмса ложится на обтянутую шифоном талию, и наваждение рассеивается. Не станет британское правительство ходить в обнимку с трансвеститом по людной улице. Это, как его… ноблесс облидж или что-то в этом духе. У себя на заброшенных складах и прочих постоянных местах обитания Майкрофт что угодно себе может позволить, но публично – точно нет.   
Он же не Шерлок, для него мнение окружающих значимо.   
Хотя в чём-то Рикардо прав. Девушка интересна не только своей внешностью, но и ощущением опасности, которое распространяет вокруг себя. Похожее ощущение вызывает обнажённая катана или снятый с предохранителя пистолет.   
– Она, скорее всего, не только помощник, но и телохранитель. Майкрофт… кхм… занимает не слишком крупный пост, но… в общем, его приходится охранять. Ох, ладно… давай не будем о Майкрофте и вообще о Холмсах. Не сегодня. Или хотя бы не на трезвую голову.   
Из мыслей никак не уходит несколько нелепая картинка, на которой пышная шатенка и длинноногая модель вцепились в британское правительство, как собаки – в сахарную косточку. Увы, логика беспощадно подсказывает, что и такая борьба закончится безоговорочной победой Холмса. 

***  
– Джон сильно изменился.   
– Он переживает за тебя, я же предупреждал.   
– Да, Майкрофт, все знают, что ты всегда прав. Не стоит каждую секунду об этом напоминать.   
– Не дёргайся, Шерлок, и прижмись сильнее. Джон, как обычно, тебе поверил, а вот его армейский друг – явно нет. Да, на будущее – к светлой одежде не подходит такой агрессивный макияж.   
– Сам знаю, но выбор одежды был не так чтобы велик. Я как-то не ожидал увидеть… и да, ты опять прав, интерес у людей Лоратона мы вызвали нешуточный.   
– Я не сомневался, что ты сможешь вызвать у посредника необходимую тревогу. И, между прочим, покажись потом Джону в этой одежде без парика – уверен, даже его убеждённая гетеросексуальность пошатнётся.   
– Хоть в этом-то советов не надо, а? Три человека, кстати, все вооружены, у одного, помимо пистолетов, ещё и метательные ножи.   
– Сворачиваем вон в тот переулок, он выходит в довольно малолюдный район. По крайней мере, был малолюдным полтора года назад. И, бра…вая моя девочка, если ты продолжишь так же страстно лезть мне под пиджак, я начну сомневаться в твоей ко мне неприязни.   
– Не сочти за сексуальное домогательство, братец, но в твоём малолюдном районе мы попадём в перестрелку. Не могу нащупать, у тебя глок левее или правее? Как женщины вообще в таких узких колодках ходят?   
– Не сочти за приглашение к инцесту, братик, но глок ниже. И потом отдай его мне – раз уж не смог выбрать одежду, скрывающую бронежилет.   
– Тебе никто не говорил, что ты зануда?   
– Через два поворота должна быть очень укромная лестница, можешь падать и доставать аутомаг. Он у меня на левой ноге.   
– Хочешь, чтобы я пал к твоим ногам? Кстати, при твоей должности таскать на себе целый арсенал даже неприлично.   
– Не завидуй. В следующий раз, когда я предлагаю тебе место в правительстве, подумай, как удобен дипломатический иммунитет при таможенном досмотре.


End file.
